


You can’t fight

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Subconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he spent his first night with Edmund, Caspian still has doubts and blames himself for weakness.<br/>This night came the Fog. It found and distorted all desires and memories in subconscious. But in the end, deep down Caspian anyway blamed himself for their vicious relationships, so he wasn't even surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t fight

[You can't fight](https://vimeo.com/159531072) from [JustyAly](https://vimeo.com/user49247363) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
